


I Can Treat You Better

by xo_libby_ox



Category: Zoeys extraordinary playlist
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Happy Ending, Jealousy, clarkeman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_libby_ox/pseuds/xo_libby_ox
Summary: Will Max be able to hide his jealousy enough to not interfere with Simon and Zoeys new relationship?Songs in this chapter are -New Man by Ed SheeranTreat You Better by Shawn MendesAll characters belong to Austin Winsberg!
Relationships: Zoey / Max, Zoey / Simon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

It had been around 3 months since Mitch had passed and the cloud above Zoey’s head was slowly beginning to pass. Obviously she wasn’t through the process of grieving yet, but she was getting there.

She had been dating Simon for just two weeks at this point. Max knew, Zoey had told him he was “easier for her” and he had no choice but to understand. He didn’t want to lose her completely so he had to deal with the fact she had chosen Simon. Not him. It was hard for him to hear but he knew she needed to be happy. He wanted her to be happy and if that meant her being with him then he’d have to live with that. Max was obviously still in love with her, he probably would be forever. But he refused to let it get in the way of Zoeys new relationship.

This morning, just like most other mornings over the past fortnight, Zoey and Simon had walked into work together, smiling together. Together. Max’s heart twinged every time he saw them together but he forced himself to be reminded that she was happy.  
He tried to ignore her as much as he could but today clearly the universe had other plans.

“Hey, Max,” she dragged out the last word before giving him an awkward smile.  
“Hi Zo.” Max refused to take his eyes off his computer screen. He didn’t want to risk looking at her.  
There was an awkward silence and tension filled the room.  
“What’s wrong with you guys, is this because she’s with Simon now max?” Tobin shouted across the bullpen.  
Max could feel himself blushing and again, refused to allow himself to look up.  
He hadn’t noticed that Zoey was still standing at his desk.  
“What’s up, Zo?” Max asked, clearing his throat trying desperately to get rid of the blush in his cheeks.  
“I was wondering if you wanted to go get some lunch, I mean, we haven’t in a while and I have no idea what’s going on with you right now and I was just, you know, wondering...?” She knew she was rambling again so she decided to shut up before she made it worse.  
“Sure.” He didn’t actually want to go to lunch with her, but his only excuse was because he was trying to attempt to get over her and he couldn’t exactly say that to her.  
Their lunch hour rolled around and Max and Zoey made their way to the Thai place across the street. Max had a nervous sensation in the pit of his stomach the whole time.

They sat down in a booth in the corner of the restaurant and stayed silent for a moment, strangely enjoying each other’s company, which they hadn’t done for a while.  
“So how are you?” Max asked.  
“Oh I’m good. I’m great actually. It took a while and I haven’t said that a lot recently but Simon’s been helping me a lot and I’m happy.” Zoey explained, Max could feel his heart tearing all over again. 

Zoey heard the saint strums of music begin to play and she instantly knew that max was about to sing a heart song. Something he hadn’t done in a while. 

I heard he spent five hundred pounds on jeans  
Goes to the gym at least six times a week  
Wears both shoes with no socks on his feet  
And I hear he's on a new diet at watches what he eats  
He's got his eyebrows plucked and his asshole bleached  
Owns every single Ministry CD  
Tribal tattoos and he don't know what it means  
But I heard he makes you happy, so that's fine by me

Zoey didn’t expect max to sing such a...upfront? song. I mean she couldn’t of expected max to be over her so soon...could she?

But still, I'm just keepin' it real  
Still lookin' at your Instagram and I'll be creepin' a lil'  
I'll be tryin' not to double tap, from way back  
'Cause I know that's where the trouble's at  
Let me remind you of the days when  
You used to hold my hand  
And when we sipped champagne out of cider cans  
I guess if you were Louis Lane, I wasn't Superman  
Just a young boy tryin' to be loved  
So let me give it to ya

Max danced around the restaurant as Zoey watched in almost disbelief at what was going on in Max’s head.

I don't wanna know about your new man  
'Cause if it was meant to be  
You wouldn't be callin' me up tryin' to  
'Cause I'm positive that he don't wanna know about me  
I don't wanna know about your new man  
We'll get there eventually  
I know you're missin' all this kind of love  
But I'm positive that he don't wanna know about me

Max approached Zoey and pulled away in a sharp movement and Zoey felt her heart beat quicken for a second. No Zoey. 

I don't wanna know about your new man  
'Cause if it was meant to be  
You wouldn't be callin' me up tryin' to  
'Cause I'm positive that he don't wanna know about me  
I don't wanna know about your new man  
We'll get there eventually  
I know you're missin' all this kind of love  
But I'm positive that he don't wanna know about me.

Max returned to his seat in the booth as if nothing had just happened. He just nodded along to what Zoey had just said, smiled and said to her, “I’m glad you’re happy.” 

After Max’s performance their lunch passes quickly, and soon they’re making their way back to SPRQ Point. To no avail, Simon greets Zoey as she enters the fourth floor and Max rolls his eyes and walks away, leaving them together to “catch up or whatever.”

Max makes sure at all costs that he doesn’t talk to Zoey for the rest of the day. For what feels like the 600th time today, max looks at the time and he can finally go home.  
However he also quickly realises that it’s just him and Zoey left in the office and she seems stressed. Their relationship might not be perfect right now but he always knew how Zoey was feeling.  
“Why are you still here?”  
“There’s a problem in this section of code so I’m here till it’s fixed, you know, being the manager and all.”  
“Well I’ll stay and help you.” Max offered, almost regretting it after the words spewed out of his mouth.  
“Are you sure? You probably have better things to do than stay here with me-” Max cut Zoey off before she could finish. “Nope, your good company and I don’t have plans so I’m helping.”  
“Thank you, Max.”  
Max gave her a half smile and returned to his desk to help Zoey.  
“I really am happy for you. You know that you’re happy. It’s what you need, and he’s obviously making you...happy.” He instantly felt his heart twinge.  
“Yeah.” Zoey replied, but as she allowed herself to maybe think Max was starting to be okay with this, she heard music again for the second time that day.

I won't lie to you  
I know he's just not right for you  
And you can tell me if I'm off  
But I see it on your face  
When you say that he's the one that you want  
And you're spending all your time  
In this wrong situation  
And anytime you want it to stop

Max rose from his seat and began to dance around the now empty bullpen. She knew he wouldn’t get over her quickly, but she at least thought maybe he was taking it a little better than what he clearly was.

I know I can treat you better  
Than he can  
And any girl like you deserves a gentleman  
Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all your wasted cryin'  
When you should be with me instead  
I know I can treat you better  
Better than he can

Zoey kept telling herself she was happy with Simon. But watching max dance around and be all goofy was making her laugh more than she’d laughed in her life, never mind the last three months.

I'll stop time for you  
The second you say you'd like me to  
I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing  
Baby, just to wake up with you  
Would be everything I need and this could be so different  
Tell me what you want to do  
'Cause I know I can treat you better  
Than he can  
And any girl like you deserves a gentleman  
Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all your wasted cryin'  
When you should be with me instead  
I know I can treat you better  
Better than he can  
Better than he can

Again, max returned to his seat at his desk as if nothing had happened, which for him nothing had but Zoey had just seen one heck of a performance.  
“Okay I think we’re all done.” Zoey stretched her clearly tired muscles and stood up.  
She gathered her bag and coat and lingered at her desk.  
“Do you wanna maybe go get a drink?” Zoey asked.  
“oh...erm sure?” Max’s voice raised at the end making his answer sound like more of a question but Zoey ignored it and smiled, waiting for him to grab his stuff and leave together.  
“I thought that would take much longer, thank you, for staying and helping me.”  
“What are friends for?” Max looked at her and gave her a half smile as they carried on walking towards Max’s car.

Zoey instantly felt comforted when she sat in his car. It smelt of him and no matter how much she tried to resist it, she melted into her seat and took a deep breath in. She liked his scent.  
They made their way over to the bar they wanted to go to and stepped inside.  
Max grabbed Zoeys hand and led her to the par past the crowds and took a seat at the bar.  
They ordered their drinks and made their way to a booth right in the middle of the bar.  
They settled into their seats and had a few drinks when Zoey glanced around the room and saw Simon in the corner of the club.  
He was with a girl. Kissing another woman up the wall in the same bar Zoey and max are in.  
Zoeys eyes started tearing up as max looked at her.  
“Woah woah Zo, what’s wrong?” Max asked, not realising what Zoey was looking at. She nodded towards where Simon was and max turned around catching sight of him making out with an unidentifiable woman.  
“Oh, Zoey.”  
Max wasn’t drunk. He was tipsy, but he wasn’t drunk enough to regret what he was about to do. Zoey was his best friend and he wouldn’t let anyone do this to her.  
Max walked up to them, pushing anyone who was in his way across the room.  
He finally got to where Simon was, still all over this woman. Max grabbed him by his collar and shoved him up the wall. “Don’t ever, ever hurt Zoey ever again. Do you hear me?” Max was angry. Very. Very. Angry.  
Simon nodded and Max punched him across his face, making his mouth bleed.  
Zoey watched in astonishment and she ran to max, grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the bar.


	2. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song in this chapter -  
> Burn by Phillipa Soo ( I had to include it lol)  
> All mistakes are mine <3

“Are you okay, Zo?”  
“Max you didn’t have to do that, I could’ve just left and talked to him about it tomorrow I-“  
“No, I did have to do that because that’s what he deserved Zo.” Max pulled her in and hugged her, he felt her shiver in the cold night air and he took off his jacket and placed it around her arms.  
He called them an Uber.  
“Your place or mine?” Max asked. “I mean do you wanna come watch a movie or something?”  
“Sure it’s not like I have anything better to do.”  
They reached Max’s apartment around 10 minutes later and they both walked in and forcefully slouched down onto the sofa.  
Zoey was hurt, obviously, but she wasn’t...surprised?  
They watched the movie basically in silence, Zoey felt comforted by Max’s presence and neither of them felt like they needed to talk and Max didn’t want her to feel pressured into talking about anything just yet.  
When the movie ended, they said their goodbyes and Zoey went home, she was exhausted and I mean...can anyone blame her for it?

Zoey walked around her apartment, looking at past photos and memoirs of her and Simon that had been collected over the last month.  
She felt a song bubble inside her and she opened her mouth to let the words flow out.

You and your words flooded my senses  
Your sentences left me defenseless  
You built me palaces out of paragraphs  
You built cathedrals

She felt a tear drip down her cheek as she sang, slowly.

I'm re-reading the letters you wrote to me  
I'm searching and scanning for answers in every line  
For some kind of sign  
And when you were mine  
The world seemed to burn  
Burn

The song faded away and Zoey was left standing with a picture of her and Simon in her hand. She dropped it into the bin along with the other photos and memories and headed for her bedroom. She needed sleep.

The next morning she woke to her phone bleeping, expecting it to be Simon she rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but instead she got up and walked into the bathroom, she splashed water on her face and walked to pick up her phone. It read:

Max 8:32  
I hope you’re feeling better! Call me if you need anything today, I’ll bring you coffee when I know you’re awake <3 

Zoey 8:33  
Thanks Max xo

She smiled at her best friends name on the screen. She wasn’t feeling well, but she wasn’t as sad as you’d expect someone who’s been cheated on to be.  
Around twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door and this time she knew it was Max. She opened it and max walked in, carrying two coffees just like he said.  
“You really didn’t have to go and get me a coffee I’m fine.”  
“I didn’t get just you a coffee, I was getting me a coffee and got you one just because I wanted to.” He said, placing the coffee cup in her hands.  
“Way to kick a girl when she’s down huh?” She chuckled as he sipped his coffee.  
“You know what I meant, and erm- how...are you okay?” He asked sitting next to her on the sofa.  
“You know, I’m actually okay. I mean obviously it kind of hurt but I wasn’t all that shocked? I kind of expected it if I’m honest.” She took a breath and looked up at him sitting next to her.  
A loud knock at the door broke their gaze and Zoey stood up to answer the door without thinking of the consequences.  
It was Simon. Of course it was.  
“Oh my god.” Zoey panted under her breath.  
“Wow you sure move on fast.” Simon huffed.  
“What do you m- oh I. No he just bought me coffee like two minutes ago.” Zoey stuttered.  
“Yeah ok.” He huffed again. Why did he keep doing that?  
“I’m not lying.”  
Max remained on the sofa trying not to get involved.  
“Anyway I move on fast? You moved on before we even broke up!” Zoey raised her voice but quickly lowered her volume just in case Mo could hear her.  
“It wasn’t like that- I mean, it was but.” Zoey interrupted him  
“I don’t wanna know, and quite frankly I don’t care. At all.”  
“One last question though, do you really expect me to believe you two haven’t been with each other while we were together? I mean come on.” Simon glanced up and down at Max, still I’m the same spot on the sofa.  
“I think it’s time for you to go, bud.” Max stood up and walked towards Simon.  
“Max-“  
“I think it’s time you sat back down and let me talk to my girlfriend.” Simon shoved Max’s chest and max fell into the kitchen counter.  
Max instantly got up and charged over to Simon, doing the same thing he’d done the night before, he punched him and his nose began to bleed.  
Then before he did anything he would regret, Max stormed out of Zoeys apartment without looking back.  
“Go home, Simon. And don’t come back here again.” Zoey didn’t lift her eyes off the floor.  
“Zoey...-“  
“Get out.”  
Simon turned and left Zoeys apartment the same way max had just seconds earlier.  
She wanted to talk to max, ask him if he was okay but she knew he needed time to cool off. She didn’t want to push him. 

She spent the whole morning just curled up on the sofa watching TV, not talking to anyone, but she decided to go and see her mother.  
Maggie had actually been coping well with Mitch’s passing. I mean sure she’d been a wreck for the first month but as she began to come to terms with reality, she started to be more herself and Zoey was glad her mother was feeling better.  
“Hi mom.”  
“Oh hi Zoey! How are you?” Maggie asked, taking Zoey’s coat and hanging it up.  
“I’m erm- not great but I’m okay?” Her mother shot her a confused glance over her shoulder.  
“What happened?” Maggie ushered her to sit on one of the barstools in the kitchen and Zoey did just that.  
“Me and Simon broke up.” She said.  
“Oh honey, I’m sorry. What happened?”  
“He cheated on me, at a bar, kissed someone else. Then max saw and punched him and then this morning max dropped me off some coffee and then Simon turned up and thought me and max...you know but I told him that we didn’t and then max told Simon to leave and Simon shoved him so max punched him again and stormed out and...” Zoey took a huge breath and realised she was rambling. “sorry I’m rambling.” Zoey chuckled.  
“No it’s fine. Max really stepped up to protect you there.” Maggie shot zoey a smile and a wink.  
“Mom. I just told you about how Simon kissed someone else and all you care about is max. Seriously?”  
“No. That’s not what I meant, I didn’t like that Simon anyway. Too posh and stuck up.” Maggie said.  
Zoey laughed at her moms comment and in that moment, realised how much her family really did like Max, how much Max meant to not just her but her mother too. Simon could never of been that close to her family no matter how hard he tried, no one could. No one but Max.  
“Where were you when you saw them?” Maggie asked.  
“Max and I stayed late at work to fix some code and then I bought him a drink to say thank you for helping me and there he was, kissing some girl in the corner, oh yeah and max punched him in the bar too...” Zoey added.  
“wow.” Maggie laughed. Zoey hadn’t seen her mom smile much recently and it was comforting.  
Maggie and Zoey chatted for about an hour and Zoey decided it was probably time to talk to Max.  
“I’m gonna go try and find Max after that whole...fiasco.”  
“Oh is this when you finally stop lying to yourself and-“ Zoey cut Maggie off mid sentence, “Mom, not right now.”  
She kissed her moms cheek and turned, heading for the door.


	3. Can’t Love Me Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this chapter -   
> Love Me Like You by Little Mix  
> Naked by James Arthur

Zoey walked out of her parents house, feeling oddly satisfied but dazed at her moms accusations of her and Max’s “relationship.” Zoey decided to make her way to the Golden Gate Grind before finding Max. She grabbed their coffees and was about to head out when she heard her name being called from behind her.  
“Zoey!” Autumn called out.  
Zoey turned around.  
“Don’t mean to pry or anything but I’ve erm seen you and max hanging out a lot lately anything going on there?” Autumn asked.  
“What? No we’re just friends.”  
Zoey turned again and rushed out the door to avoid any more conversation on that topic.

Zoey decided to walk to Max’s apartment so she had more time to think about what she was going to say to him.  
She arrived around 15 minutes later, and hovered at his door, deciding wether or not to knock.  
However, Max opened the door without her having to knock.  
“Hey, Zoey!” He seemed to be in a brighter mood now he had time to calm down.  
Zoey responded with just an anxious smile, wondering how he had heard her outside.  
“What’s up?” He asked and stepped back to let her enter his apartment and closed the door behind him.  
“I’m sorry, you know about..earlier. I just wanted you to know we aren’t together anymore, and I certainly will not be going there again.” She chuckled at herself as she rambled to him.   
“I just wanted to you know, apologise to you, about it. Are you okay? He pushed you pretty hard into the counter.” Zoey asked.  
“I’m fine, he’s not that strong Zo, trust me.” Max laughed.  
Again, Max was able to make her laugh, genuinely laugh like no one else could. Even when she was at her lowest.  
“And you don’t have to apologise, none of it was your fault. I mean you weren’t the one cheating.” Max saw Zoey look at him in the corner of his eye but decided to keep looking at the ground.  
“Thank you.”  
“Thank me? For what?” Max glanced over at zoey who was kicking at the floor nervously.  
“Everything. I don’t know. Your always the one I put all this pressure on to make me feel better because I’m such a mess and you always seem to know how to fix everything and make me feel better.” Zoey explained.  
“Maybe you just got lucky.” He nudged her with his shoulder and laughed.  
“I definitely got lucky.” Max took a step towards Zoey and she began to hear the strums of a guitar.

You are the one girl  
And you know that it's true  
I'm feeling younger  
Every time that I'm alone with you  
We were sitting in a parked car  
Stealing kisses in the front yard  
We got questions we should not ask but  
How would you feel, if I told you I loved you?

Zoey was starting to come to terms with the fact that maybe. Just maybe she had feelings for Max, but she was again, not ready for him to know that. So she stood and smiled and watched him sing lovingly from his heart.

It's just something that I want to do  
I'll be taking my time, spending my life  
Falling deeper in love with you  
So tell me that you love me too  
In the summer, as the lilacs bloom  
Love flows deeper than the river  
Every moment that I spend with you  
We were sat upon our best friend's roof  
I had both of my arms round you  
Watching the sunrise replace the moon  
How would you feel, if I told you I loved you?  
It's just something that I want to do  
I'll be taking my time, spending my life  
Falling deeper in love with you  
So tell me that you love me too

She didn’t take her eyes off of him. Seconds later he was standing right in front of her, staring down at her lips. She sighed and he leant down slowly, as if waiting for her to give him permission. She didn’t pull away, so he lowered his head and kissed her softly. 

She didn’t not want to be kissing max. She just didn’t want to be kissing max while they were still on the topic of Simon. It sounded stupid even to her but she knew if she was with Max now, it would hurt Simon. Why should she care? She shouldn’t. But that’s just how she felt.   
She pulled away and turned around. “I’m sorry I- I cant.”   
“Zo!” Max called out to her as she fled towards the door and left. She knew he wasn’t going to come after her because she knew that he knew she wouldn’t want to talk about this right away. She ran home, trying not to think about what had just happened, also not being able to get it out of her mind.  
How considerate Max was when it came to her feelings and how selfish she was when it came to his. She knew she was hurting him. She didn’t want to but she knew she was and she knew how to stop hurting him, but she couldn’t tell him yet. Not yet.

Once she got home, she threw on her comfy clothes and got straight into bed and attempted to go to sleep.  
However, her brain had other ideas and as soon as her head hit the pillow she broke down in tears and sobbed against her pillow.  
She spent most of the night tossing and turning, in and out of crying states when eventually she drifted off to sleep.   
Only a few hours later she had to wake up for work but some sleep was better than no sleep.

She woke up the next morning feeling completely deflated. She was not in the mood for work and she was definitely not in the mood to talk to Max.  
But she couldn’t just ignore him forever, especially if she really was starting to develop feelings for him. So she climbed out of bed, got in the shower and got dressed. On her way out of the door, she grabbed a dry piece of toast and made her way to the Golden Gate Grind. She knew max wouldn’t be there since he technically wasn’t aloud there anymore so she grabbed her coffee and made her way to SPRQ Point. 

When she arrived, the offices were quiet and it was still pretty early so there were only a few people there. Zoey sat down and began working and a short while later she saw Max making his way to his desk. Zoey turns at the start of a low beat and finds Max walking through the elevator doors.

Hey, you there  
Can we take it to the next level, baby, do you dare?  
Don't be scared  
'Cause if you can say the words, I don't know why I should care  
'Cause here I am, I'm givin' all I can  
But all you ever do is mess it up

Max sits at his desk and looks at Zoey before shaking his head and beginning to type on his keyboard.

Yeah, I'm right here, I'm tryin' to make it clear  
That getting half of you just ain't enough  
I'm not going to wait until you're done  
Pretending you don't need anyone  
I'm standing here naked   
I'm standing here naked 

Zoey could feel his sadness and pain, maybe even anger? She knew that when she ran yesterday it would’ve hurt him, but she had no idea it hurt him that much.

I'm not gonna try 'til you decide  
You're ready to swallow all your pride  
I'm standing here naked   
I'm standing here naked 

Max had a look of longing and sadness as he continued to sing his heart out.

Hey, get out  
I've got nothin' left to give for you give me nothin' now  
Read my mouth  
If you ever want me back, then your walls need breakin' down  
'Cause here I am, I'm givin' all I can  
But all you ever do is mess it up   
Yeah, I'm right here, I'm tryin' to make it clear  
getting half of you just ain't enough  
I'm not going to wait until you're done  
Pretending you don't need anyone  
I'm standing here naked   
I'm standing here naked   
I'm not gonna try 'til you decide  
You're ready to swallow all your pride  
I'm standing here naked   
I'm standing here naked

The song ended just as quickly as it had started and Max was just sitting at his desk, starting his work like he was fine. But Zoey knew he definitely was not fine.  
The day passed and Max hadn’t even looked up from his desk, not even at lunch when they would normally spend their hour together.   
At least that’s what normally happened.  
By 6pm Zoey was SO ready to go home and sleep. She gathered her coat and bag and headed out, back to the comfort of her own home.

As soon as she got in she threw on some comfy clothes and slouched onto the sofa. She decided to watch a movie seen as she probably wasn’t going to be having movie night for a while. As soon as she picked a movie and got comfortable, she heard a loud knock at the door.  
She opened the door to see Max standing on the opposite side.   
“Max? Hi, what’s up?” Zoey moved to the side to let Max in and he moved around her as she closed the door behind him.  
“Oh let’s see. You’ve been ignoring me all day, you ran away from me yesterday after....and now you’re acting as if everything is completely fine and normal.” Max paced up and down Zoeys living room as she stood and watched him from her spot near the front door.   
“I...erm.” Zoey was cut off by music and was shocked to hear her voice instead of Max’s this time.

He might got the biggest car  
Don't mean he can drive me wild or he can go for miles  
Said he got a lot of cash  
Darling he can't buy my love, it's you I'm dreaming of  
They try to romance me  
But you got that nasty  
And that's what I want   
So baby, baby  
Come and save me  
Don't need those other numbers  
When I got my number one

Zoey danced around her living room and stood in front of max, placing her hands on his chest.

Last night I lay in bed so blue  
'Cause I realized the truth, they can't love me like you  
I tried to find somebody new  
Baby they ain't got a clue, can't love me like you  
You still get it that I want  
You were pouring out your love, I could never get enough  
Now I'm dealing with these boys  
When I really need a man who can do it like I can

Max looked shocked at Zoeys inner feelings and he stood there frozen, watching her sing.

They try to romance me  
But you got that nasty  
And that's what I want   
So baby, baby  
Come and save me  
Don't need those other lovers  
When I got my number one  
Last night I lay in bed so blue  
'Cause I realized the truth, they can't love me like you  
I tried to find somebody new  
Baby they ain't got a clue, can't love me like you.

“Erm...Zoey? You just sang me a song.”  
“Oh god I know.” Zoey quickly pulled away from Max and sat on the sofa.   
“Wh..what? Why?” Max joined her on the sofa and avoided looking at her.  
“I don’t know.”  
“Well it was erm...pretty clear what you meant but...why?” Why did he keep asking her WHY?  
“I don’t know Max okay?”   
“Okay, but if you- if that is how you feel then I’m gonna need you to tell me. I want it from you not from your song.” Max stood up and looked over at Zoey once more.   
She looked back at him and he knew she wasn’t going to say anything so he shook his head and walked out of her apartment, closing the door behind him.


	4. She Doesn’t Want To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this chapter-   
> Rolling In The Deep by Adele
> 
> This ones a short one but trust me, the next one will be longer I promise!!!

Zoey knew she should’ve explained herself to him right then and there. But she found her whole body felt numb and she couldn’t move. Her heart had betrayed her and forced her to sing a song to Max and she definitely did not mean to or want to.   
Or had her heart helped her tell Max what she’d wanted to tell him since even before her and Simon?   
Simon was easy for her. She knew even before they were together that if they broke up, it wouldn’t be that difficult because she could afford to lose him. But with Max it was completely different.   
If she told Max and they did take that step, and then they broke up, she knew she couldn’t cope with losing him. So she thought it was better to not tell him, but that was also now driving him away.  
So was she going to lose him either way?

———-

After leaving Zoey’s apartment Max went straight home. It was still early but he was tired and wanted nothing more but to go to bed. Of course he knew he wouldn’t actually be able to go to sleep because his mind would be full of thoughts of...Zoey. Again. He tried to get over her when she was with Simon. And he thought maybe it was starting to work until he saw Simon kissing that other woman and this anger came over him and he knew he was still just as in love with Zoey then than he was 4 months ago. He hated himself for it, but he couldn’t help it. She was the most amazing person he had ever met and he wanted nothing more than to protect her, and love her the way she deserved to be loved. Not the way Simon had treated her.  
He truly didn’t know how to react to Zoey not saying anything after singing. Should he feel happy that she has feelings for him or disappointed that she still won’t admit it or talk to him about it? He gave her a clear pathway and opportunity to talk to him, and she just sat there and said nothing. Did that mean she didn’t want to talk about it yet or that she didn’t want to take that step at all? 

He tossed and turned in bed all night, getting hardly any sleep again. As much as he tried to ignore it, he also felt a strange feeling of anger. Was he aloud to be angry at her? He was. 

—————

For the second time that week, Zoey decided to turn up to work early to avoid being there after Max. She knew he was going to be even more hurt today than he was yesterday and she definitely expected him to sing another song about how frustrated he was.   
So she wasn’t shocked when she heard the elevator dinged and heard Max’s voice begin to sing a quiet tune as he walked out into the bullpen.

There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark  
Finally I can see you crystal clear  
Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare  
See how I leave with every piece of you  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do

Was he..angry? She wasn’t sure exactly how he was feeling but he definitely sounded angry.

There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch and its bringing me out the dark  
The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love they leave me breathless, I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all   
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart inside of your hand   
And you played it to the beat

Unlike yesterday, Max didn’t go to his desk to work. He went and sat at the cereal bar, took out his laptop and began to work there instead. As far away from Zoey as possible.  
“Trouble in paradise.” Tobin shouted towards Zoey and she just rolled her eyes and looked in the opposite direction, over at Max.  
He was really serious when he said he wanted to hear it from her. He wasn’t going to give in and take it from a song. And he also wasn’t going to wait forever for her to admit her feelings to him. She knew that.

They both avoided each other all morning until they walked into each other when Max was walking out of Joan’s office on his way back up to the cereal bar and Zoey was walking back to her desk.  
“Oh, sorry.” Zoey said.  
“Yeah.” Max huffed and straightened his posture, and began walking again.  
“What is your problem?” Zoey turned and shouted at him, almost too loud.  
“My problem? god ok Zo.” Max looked at her and Zoey felt her eyes begin to fill. She hated when Max was angry at her, especially when Max was angry because she’d hurt him.   
So she let him walk away. She didn’t want to have that conversation and she definitely didn’t want to have that conversation here, now, at work. So she let him go. 

————

After their brief encounter that morning, they didn’t speak again for the whole day. In fact, Max stayed on the opposite side of the bullpen all day to avoid coming into any form of contact with Zoey.   
He probably didn’t think it, but this was hurting Zoey just as much as it was hurting him.   
It wasn’t exactly like she could hide her feelings anymore, after that song they were pretty clear and Max definitely knew. She had to stop being so scared of her feelings. 

She spent the rest of her day completely distracted, trying to come up with things to say to him that would explain everything she’s been dealing with and feeling for the last four months. But she also knew she couldn’t have that conversation at work so she would have to wait until at least later that night.   
She had a couple of hours, but if she was honest right now not even years felt like enough time to explain everything she had been feeling recently.

When she got home that night, she was again, exhausted. Something she had been feeling way too frequently recently. Despite her current emotion, she decided to go over to her moms house and talk to her about all of this.  
Maggie always have her the perfect advice.  
However, when Zoey walked into the house, she heard a familiar masculine voice coming from the kitchen. She walked slowly to the wall, staying close to it so that they didn’t spot her.

Max. Max was in there talking to Maggie. Why was he here?   
“What’s wrong? What’s going on with you and Zoey? Simon is out of the picture now so why aren’t you going for it?” Maggie asked Max.  
“Zoey knows how I feel, and she also knows what she has to do to fix this. Fix us. She just doesn’t seem to want to I guess.” Max’s talking was muffled from where Zoey was standing, but she could still hear every word.  
“I’m sure that’s not the case Max, she loves you she’s just scared. Weren’t you scared when you first developed feelings for her?” Maggie was right. He knew she was right.  
“Yeah I guess. But this is different. All she has to do is tell me, just say the word and she knows I’ll be right there by her side, but again she just doesn’t seem to want to. At least not with me.” Zoey could hear the pain in Max’s shaky voice and she wanted to walk around the corner and tell him right now that he was wrong and that she just needed time. But her body was frozen in the spot she was in and she couldn’t seem to force herself to move.

After hearing that conversation with Maggie and Max, Zoey decided to leave her moms house and go back home. She needed to think about what Max said. She knew he was wrong when he said she didn’t want to. But she also understood why he felt that way. She’d been ignoring him, she ran away from him when they kissed and then she sang that song and said nothing.   
Max deserved the truth she just didn’t know if she was ready to tell him the truth.  
She didn’t know if she’d ever be ready to tell him the truth. So it’s probably now or never, right?...


	5. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry there’s fluff now <3

She hadn’t thought about this while she was there, but why was Max at her mom’s house in the first place? They had a good relationship but she’d never thought Max went there without her.   
When Zoey arrived home, she stood next to her kitchen counter, staring at a photo of her and her dad that had been there ever since she moved in.  
She missed Mitch now more than ever. He was usually the one to give her advice in all of this, he always knew what to do and now he wasn’t here anymore.   
Zoeys eyes began to fill with tears when she heard a soft knock at the door. She wiped her eyes as best as she could without further smudging her mascara and opened the door to reveal Max gazing at the floor.   
“Erm...Max?” Zoey caught his attention and he looked up, and noticed she had been crying.  
“Woah woah, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Max walked inside and guided Zoey to the sofa and sat down, putting his arm around Zoey.  
“Oh I was just erm- thinking about dad.”   
As soon as the words came out of her mouth she released a sob and collapsed into Max’s chest.  
“It’s okay Zoey. You’ll get through it. I’m here.” Zoey knew Max shouldn’t be the one comforting her right now, after how much she’d hurt him in the last few days.   
She was surprised he was even here and he didn’t hate her.  
“Why?” Zoey asked and looked up at him.  
“Why?...what?”   
“Why are you here, why are you being so nice to me after everything?” Zoey’s crying had slowed down and she rested her head back onto Max’s chest.   
“Because I love you. And it’s what you do for the people you love.” He wasn’t expecting her to say it back of course. He knew she wasn’t ready for that and he was fine by it. But she just had to know that he was in love with her.   
“I’m sorry.” She said, not lifting her head off of his chest.  
“Sorry? What for? You keep apologising to me and every time I have no idea why you’re doing it.” Max giggled and Zoey felt his heartbeat speed.  
“For not saying anything. I mean you probably already know, but I do. I do it’s just scary and -“   
“You do what?” Max looked down at Zoey, who was still laying on his chest.  
“I love you, but I’m scared. As you can probably tell I’m still a mess and you don’t deserve this. You deserve someone who can give you their all and can love you one hundred percent all of the time and I- right now anyway- I can’t do that.” Zoey let out a sob again. “I’m sorry.”  
“I don’t care about that.” Max shifted underneath her but she didn’t dare move off of him.

“Max you don’t understand, look how my last relationship ended. And you got dragged into that because I couldn’t handle it myself.” Zoey added.  
“Your last relationship ended because he was a dick and he cheated on you. You think I’d do that to you?” Zoey could hear the concern in Max’s voice as he spoke.  
“What? No. Not at all.”   
“Then give me one good reason as to why this would end as badly as that.” Max sounded oddly, confident? 

“I don’t know.” She felt like that’s all she’d said to him for the past week.  
“That’s because it wouldn’t. You wouldn’t be losing me, Zo. If anything your losing me more by not saying anything. I’m glad you told me, but I don’t want you to think that I agree with what you’re saying. Your not a mess, your not unworthy or any of that. I love you, and I will love you wether your a mess or not.” Max bent and planted a kiss on top of Zoeys head. “But I also don’t want you to rush into something that you don’t want.” Max lifted Zoey off him and stood up.  
“Where are you going?”  
“I’m gonna give you some time, to erm- process everything. I really don’t want you to rush into anything. If we’re gonna do this, we’re gonna do it for real and it’s going to mean forever, for me at least. Believe me I find that just as terrifying as you do but I’ll have you and that’s all I care about. You can call me or text me or come talk to me whenever you’re ready to talk. And wether your giving me a yes or a no. I love you, Zoey.” Max turned and headed for the door and opened it.  
“I love you too.” Zoey whispered, thinking Max wouldn’t hear her but he did.  
Before he left, he turned and looked at her, smiled and then walked out and closed the door behind him. 

After that Zoey was so exhausted that she fell asleep on the sofa and didn’t wake up until the next morning, when the bright sunshine was beaming through her windows.  
She seemed to of woken up in a better mood today, but she couldn’t stop replaying the “I love you”’s in her head. 

She was feeling better, so at least today she didn’t have to drag herself to work. She was actually happy to go, and she didn’t have to be in super early to get there before Max. Because things with them were fine.   
Today, when Max came into work, there was no heartsong, he went to his desk without hesitation and he didn’t seem to be ignoring her.

“Hi, Zo.” He said as he passed her desk and sat at his, pulling out his laptop and placing it on his desk.   
Zoey would catch Max looking over at her occasionally throughout the day and she’s pretty sure he caught her doing the same. If that had happened even days ago, she would’ve been embarrassed. But how why should she be? He knew how she felt and she knew how he felt.  
Tobin rolled over to Zoeys desk and she quickly snapped out of her gaze at Max when he started talking.  
“Hi Zooooeeyyy. So spelliversary is tonight and we invited Max and now we’re inviting you sooo...7pm see ya there.” And then Tobin sprinted over to the cereal bar.  
Part of Zoey was slightly concerned for his cholesterols.

Zoey tried to focus on her work for the rest of the day. Reminding herself that she could talk to Max later when they were out. She focused so hard that the next time she glanced at the time it was time to leave work and go get ready for their night out.  
Zoey put on her nicest (still appropriate) dress and put on more makeup when she heard a faint knock from the front door.  
“Coming!” She yelled, walking to the door while also trying to put on her heels.  
She flung open the door to unveil Max, again standing there in a pair of jeans and a shirt.   
God. He looked hot.  
“Hello?” Zoey shot him a confused glance.  
“Was I not supposed to come yet?”   
“What? Come where?” Zoey was extremely confused.  
“Tobin told me to pick you up at 6:45.” Max explained.  
“Ahhh, he probably should of told me that.” She sighed and stepped back to let Max in while she applied the finishing touches to her face and put in her earrings.  
She walked out of her bedroom and Max was sitting on the sofa, patiently waiting for her to finish. Her eyes darted towards her as soon as she walked out of her room.  
“Wow.” Max gasped. “You look- wow.”   
Zoey laughed and twirled around holding her hands in the air.   
“You look beautiful, Zo.” He stood up from the sofa.  
“Thank you. I guess you look okay too.” He smiled and looked down at her and she grabbed his arm as they made their way down to Max’s car.

Their car journey was full of laughter and smiles. Halfway to the club, Max was tapping along on the wheel to the song on the radio and he noticed Zoey was looking at him.  
“What?” He quickly glanced over at her but remembered he was driving and turned his head back forwards.  
“Nothing. You just look good.” She turned her head back, but Max could still see the wide smile spread across her face.  
“How flattering.” He joked, and they continued their drive.

When they arrived at the club, it was pretty full so Max grabbed Zoeys hand and led her inside, finding Leif and Tobin and a few other of the brogrammers sitting inside, already drinking. They made their way to the bar and got their drinks.   
While on their way back to the group, they walked past a table and Max overheard them say Zoeys name. The club was pretty dark so he couldn’t quite make out who it was but he knew they weren’t saying good things and he also knew that Zoey could also hear them.  
“I should go.” Zoey turned and tried to release Max’s hand when she realised it was Simon.  
“You’re not leaving because of him. He’s not going to ruin your life. I won’t let him.” Max grabbed Zoeys hand again and walked to Simons table.  
“Do you really need another head injury from me to realise it was all your fault?” Max was angry. Very angry.  
“What are you talking about bro?” Simon was clearly drunk, but that wasn’t a good enough reason for Max.  
“Don’t ‘Bro’ me you dick. You’re sad. You know that. Zoey is the most amazing, smartest, most beautiful woman on this earth and you couldn’t keep it in enough to keep her around, and now you’re sitting here drunk talking shit because you can’t get your life together? Grow up Simon.” Max had forgotten for a moment that Zoey was standing right next to him.   
Simon stood up and again, clearly drunk, swung for max. But Max caught his arm and pushed him back down into his seat.   
“Don’t ever. And I mean ever. Say one word about her again. Do you hear me? Because you’ll have more than a soppy punch to the face if you do.” Max turned away and they made their way back up to the group.  
“Thank you.” Zoey leaned over and whispered in his ear, which sent shivers down his spine.  
“No need. He deserved to be put in his place. And besides I wasn’t lying, you are amazing, smart and beautiful. So really I just pointed out the obvious.” Max rolled his eyes and smiled.  
“Can we erm...go talk. Somewhere private, like home.” Zoey said, standing up.  
“Sure.” Max followed her out of the club and into an Uber.


	6. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this chapter  
> Falling by Harry Styles
> 
> It’s the chapter you’ve all been waiting for! It’s also very short but I didn’t want to keep you all waiting for too long for the Clarkeman lol

They decided to go to Max’s apartment and they were silent for the whole car ride. But it wasn’t an awkward silence, it was never awkward with Max.

When they arrived at his apartment building, Max came around and opened the car door for Zoey and gave her a hand out. And they made their way up to his apartment.  
Zoey didn’t come here often, they usually always did movie night at Zoey’s, which was weird since Max had a way better TV than her.  
Zoey took a few steps into the door when she heard a slow melody begin to play.

Forget what I said  
It's not what I meant  
And I can't take it back  
I can't unpack the baggage you left

Was he singing about her?

What am I now?  
What am I now?  
What if I'm someone I don't want around?  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin'  
What if I'm down?  
What if I'm out?  
What if I'm someone you won't talk about?  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin'

By the end of the short song, Max was sitting on the sofa with his hands in his lap.  
“What did you want to talk about?” He asked.  
“Ok forget about that. You just sang a song, a sad song.” Zoey stepped closer to him and clenched her hands into fists. “What’s wrong?”   
“Nothing. I’m fine.” Max rubbed his temple and sighed.  
“Is this about me?” She dropped her gaze to the floor and shuffled nervously.  
“What? No no not at all.”  
“Then what is it? Why are you so sad?” Zoey asked again.  
“I’m- nothing, just tell me what you wanted to talk about I’m fine.” He leaned forward and sat on the edge of the sofa.  
“No because I don’t want to tell you this if you feel like you can’t tell me what’s wrong or you don’t trust me.” Zoey could feel herself beginning to cry, so she returned her gaze to the floor.  
“What? Of course I trust you, I’m sure it didn’t mean anything.”   
“No but it did, Max. What’s wrong just tell me! We’re just going in circles.” Zoey sighed and tried to stop her crying.  
“I told you I’m fine.”  
“I’m leaving.” Zoey turned and headed for the door.   
“Are you serious? Zo, what?” Max stood up and walked towards the door.  
“If you’re not gonna tell me what’s wrong then fine, you can sit here and wallow alone all night. Goodbye, Max.”   
And then she was gone.   
Well that wasn’t how she expected that to go.

The next morning, Zoey woke up with a pounding headache. “Ughhh.” She groaned and sat up in bed. Thank god it was the weekend.   
She decided to go and talk to one of the only logical people she knew in this situation. Mo.

She dragged herself across the hall and knocked on Mo’s door.  
“Oh god. What happened?” Mo instantly moved to let Zoey into the room. “More max drama?”   
Zoey nodded and slouched into a seat at the table. Mo handed her a cup of tea and joined her at the table.  
“What happened?”   
“We were out yesterday, with people from work and Simon was there, talking about me. So Max shouted at him. Like REALLY shouted at him and then I asked him if we could go talk. We went back to his apartment and then he sang this really sad song. Something about not meaning what he said? What’s that supposed to mean? And then I asked him what it meant and he wouldn’t tell me so I got annoyed and left.”   
“You just left? Isn’t the whole point of your power to help them when you hear a song?” Mo asked.  
“How am I supposed to help him if he won’t tell me what’s wrong?”   
“I think you and I both know what was wrong, Zoey. And I think you’re taking the song way too seriously. The boys hurting right now, he’s waiting for you and while he might be happy to wait, it’s not exactly the most fun thing to be doing. Waiting for someone to decide wether your gonna be happy or heartbroken. You know what you need to do, you just didn’t want to do it so you left. You are literally in charge of that boys fate, I know that’s scary but you need to give him the answer he’s waiting for.”  
Zoey knew Mo was right, but that didn’t mean it didn’t make her stomach flip. She was absolutely terrified.  
“I know.” Zoey whispered.  
There was a heavy knock sound from across the hall, on Zoeys door and Mo looked through the peep hole to see a dark haired man standing at the door opposite them.  
“No no no I don’t want to talk to him yet.” Zoey ran to the door and tried to keep it closed when Mo moved around her and opened the door and pushed Zoey out.  
“Mo!” Zoey shouted and stood up quickly, re-gaining her posture.  
“Hiiiii, Max!”   
“Hi, I wasn’t interrupting was I?” Max asked.  
“What? Pfffft no.” She slapped his shoulder and opened the door to her apartment, leaving the door open behind her for Max to follow.  
“What’s up?”   
“It’s my turn to apologise, I’m sorry. About last night. I should of just told you what was wrong. I mean I’m asking you to be honest all the time and there I am, hiding things. So, I’m sorry.” Max replied, looking down at his hands.  
“I shouldn’t have left, I mean I think I’m pretty sure I know what the song is about and that was what I was going to talk to you about but then hearing you sing about it like that made me even more scared I guess. I mean the rule is I have to help someone when they sing to me and I knew what I had to do for you, but because I was scared and I’m selfish, I left. So I’m sorry.”   
“Okay so we’re both sorry.” Max laughed and took Zoeys hand in his.   
“So what did you want to talk about last night?”  
“You told me to come and talk to you when I had an answer, right?” Zoey took a step towards where Max was now sitting on the sofa.   
“Right.”   
“Okay so that was why I was going to talk to you.” Zoey sat and joined him on the sofa.  
“I was going to tell you, that I’m ready for you. For us. I mean before you started singing a song about not meaning what you said. Which. Hold on? What did you mean by that?”   
“Your powers tell you what’s going on in my head at that moment right? Well I was trying to take my mind off how erm- amazing you looked standing in my apartment and I was trying to tell myself I wasn’t completely and utterly in love with you which is obviously a lie I mean-“ Max was surprisingly cut off when he felt Zoey lean over and kiss him. He froze for a few seconds before moving his lips in rhythm with hers, like they were meant to be.   
They broke apart panting and red faced.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
